


The Seduction of Indulgence (Mortal Sinners)

by HydeSalem



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Ask OP, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Try This At Home, Edward Hyde is Very Small, Everyone Has Issues, Gabriel John Utterson is Boring, Gabriel John Utterson is a Good Friend, Gen, Henry Jekyll Has Anxiety, Henry Jekyll Has Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Jekyll and Hyde, Lanyon is Mentioned, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Repression, Ships to be added - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, They Don't Know Either, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Repression, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydeSalem/pseuds/HydeSalem
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll is an admired scientist who strives to be the best version of himself he can possibly be, even when plagued by thoughts that torment him. He learns the hard way that science is not the answer for every single one of his problems.Or, in short, Jekyll creates Hyde and has to deal with the consequences of his actions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am, doing this instead of getting anything productive done. Because if asked if I'd rather do my homework or re-write gothic literature, you can probably guess what I'm picking. So, not a surprise for anyone, this is just a re-write of the original Jekyll and Hyde but putting some spins on it, like changing the whole entire ending (which is supposed to kind of be the point of the novel) and adding gay relationships because how could I not.  
> Enjoy this mess as much as I've enjoyed writting it.
> 
> Possible trigger warnings for this chapter include: Blood, Body Horror and Religious Talk (Christianity).

The small, dimly lit laboratory got illuminated in a bright, almost sickly green.

It was then he knew he had done it. Dr. Henry Jekyll had dedicated so much of his life to this specific instant, this specific purpose, and here it was, right in front of his very eyes. The little glass flask had been filled with care and precision, time and time again, each little change documented on the doctor’s notes. Only by them he was able to tell how long he’d been spending on this little passion project of his. There had been so many sleepless nights, so many unending weeks where progress seemed to stop altogether. Perhaps even months, even years, doing the process over and over again, trying out new combinations and ingredients, getting him slowly closer and closer to his end goal. You see, well-esteemed Doctor of Law, Civil Law and Medicine (and well-known altruist from the Royal Society of London) perhaps wasn’t as virtuous as he liked to pretend in front of his equally sophisticated and respected acquaintances. Of course, it’s not like anyone could tell by seeing his impossibly bright smile and hearing his ever-soothing voice, ringing in honest laughter and comforting words of encouragement and positivity.

If someone were to see Jekyll in a social setting, in one of his gatherings where the best of the best met up to discuss frivolous topics like the never changing terrible weather of London or what the latest work in their field was, one would never suspect how deeply ashamed the prodigious doctor felt of his own mind. Beneath that impeccable surface, a smiling mask with warm smiles and bright eyes, hid a man tormented by his own human nature. In a society that had such a perfect image of the ideal Victorian gentleman it was no wonder that the pressure was such a burden for every respected community figure. God seemed to have taken a liking to testing his will in specific, Jekyll often thought bitterly, because he was so often tortured by his own primal urges and profane thoughts, he firmly believed it couldn’t have been anything else. So after so many years trying to pray, to purge his soul of all the evil that seemed to be eating him up from the inside, he decided the only way he could truly be rid of all of that wickedness that he seemed to hold so close to his very core was to get rid of it himself. After all, is there any greater virtue a man could ever have than defeating sin itself once and for all? So he tried again and again, doing his best to understand what caused all of his evil, all of these rotten desires that kept plaguing his mind. And that’s when he understood.

One man is not truly one, but two. There are two different souls coexisting in the same body, dictating every move and every thought that occurs inside oneself. One of them is good by nature, kind, thoughtful and sweet. It’s every single virtue one is told ever since he’s a child. The conscience, what separates humans from animals in their behaviour. The other one, however, does fit slightly into the category of an animal. It’s evil and unhinged by nature. It’s cruel, heartless, egoistical, beastly in a way. It feeds on depravity, on all of that remorse and bitterness that keeps on piling up inside the minds of good men, that keep on pushing those disgusting, perturbing feelings aside to never see the light of day. It enjoys debauchery, it enjoys the twisted, disturbing nature of mortality, it enjoys the concept of death and darkness and wants to live every single moment like it’s the last one, no matter the consequences or who gets hurt in the process. It’s understandable, of course it is. That’s why his actions were so good even if his mind tormented him time and time again, why the control was still his as much as he got bombarded by this lower passions, like a silky whisper in his ear constantly remind him how easy it would be to let go of that perfect mask and be human, in the truest, most basic form of the word. Coming to that conclusion, Jekyll finally understood. He was the good man. He was the better half, the psyche that kept on pushing to do the better thing, the one that always strived to do better. Here he had it. If his thoughts were twisted and perverse it was because of this evil inside of him, of this monster that kept trying to tempt him into the lowest of sins. If his nature condemned him to be both an angel and the snake that tricks mankind into sinning, so be it. Knowing the duality of man, how he (they) is truly two, and not one, he could be rid of that urge to wrong those around him, that urge to do truly embarrassing things, the urge to ruin himself over and over again until he’s truly free of all that societal pressure that had him caged like a wild animal. He could try and seal that away. He could try to kill that evil once and for all. He could make himself one. And the answer was right in front of him, glimmering in bright, rich green, a specific tone that reminded him of limes yet right at that moment only screamed of freedom.

With shaky, overjoyed hands, he took the quill pen that rested on his desk, doing his best to try and not mess up literal months of work over his excitement. That eery, ghostly green was exactly what he had been looking for, the reaction that told him everything he needed to know. Taking a deep breath, Jekyll closed his eyes before opening them again, sliding the ink across the page.

_Entry number 108 - September 25, 1885. 11:56pm._

_The experiment reacted in an unprecedented way._

_The ingredients have all been added in the usual procedure, which can be observed in past entries. Nevertheless, the concoction still behaved differently when the mix was completed. The last ingredient poured was the salt, but one could not be sure if that’s what caused the reactions since factors like the reaction time it would take for a certain ingredient to change the appearance of the entire experiment or the change not being caused by the salt but by another element that reacts to it have not been looked into yet._

The doctor let out a shaky breath, smiling uncertainly. He would certainly have to ask about the origin of the newest batch of ingredients, to try and investigate what was different this time, what made it all right, as it should have been from the beginning. Granted, that would have to wait. After all, midnight was quickly approaching, and Saturday was waiting just around the corner. He had rejected (very politely, mind you, as a gentleman should always be) an invitation from those so called friends in his so called circle of society, and with a sweet smile and a court “I am truly thankful but unfortunately I’ve got an arrangement for this evening already” he snuck away from every company, dedicating himself time and time again to that forbidden science that fascinated him so dearly, behind the safe walls of his laboratory. Jekyll made a small, quick note on one of the margins of his journal, reminding him to do just that, to look for where the change came from in the first place. He had to calm himself down, he was getting ahead of himself far too easily. He would have to see if there was any real impact in the obvious change, and as enchanted as he was with the changing, glowing colour of the liquid resting on the vial, he had to focus.

_The appearance has changed since last time the procedure happened. The blue colour that was so distinctly present in all other instances that have been made of the potion’s appearance in this journal has now changed into a bright green suddenly. It seems to produce a very faint light of its own. The smell is reminiscent of lime while also maintaining an artificial distinct undertone._

The man left his quill pen on its original position, taking a moment to steady himself again. Now, it seemed like the most logical conclusion would be to try the liquid, to actually taste it and let it do its effect. It was the moment he had been waiting for. It either would steal away any and all hope of being on the right track in this experiment, leaving him bitter and resigned to keep on trying, or it would finally prove his theory correct and would separate his being from the monster that kept him up at night. It all came down to this little flask, casting lime shadows on the walls, covered in notes and papers and research that all proved testament to his obsession. It sat there, almost invitingly. It seemed to palpitate on the poor lighting of the laboratory, a small candle that kept his nightly research secret all but forgotten in the edge of the sturdy wooden table. It almost felt like a whisper, tempting him in, and Jekyll knew he couldn’t write this as scientific evidence, that this was something much deeper and more intimate than data. He reached out, his hand going for the small glass container, feeling the warmth under his fingertips. The effect was immediate. A shiver ran through him, like an electric current waking every little nerve under the doctor’s skin, causing goosebumps in it. It was almost ethereal. The potion seemed to sway, like a sea would, tame and calm while waiting for the best moment to strike down on unsuspecting swimmers, and Jekyll knew that this was far greater than anything he had ever accomplished. A part of him screamed, in desperation and longing for the green substance right in front of him. Could it be?

He raised it above his head, taking a deep, slow breath. He had to do this. It was his obligation as a doctor and scientist, and his goal as his own person. This could change everything he had known. Closing his eyes, he muttered a plea to God, asking for mercy on his poor, tormented soul if this didn’t go quite like expected; and when he opened them again, he felt listened to, though whatever was there with him was certainly not God, or at the very least not the kind and benevolent one he had been worshipping. Whatever heard his prayers was a heavy presence in the room, like the fog that covered the poorly illuminated streets of London. He looked at the potion once more, trying to ignore the silky soft feeling of something or _someone_ against his skin, the calling that the beverage was directing at him, tempting and oh so beautiful.

Before he could bare think more about it, he drank from the flask.

Instantly, a shiver akin to a tidal wave crashed over him. It was odd, he felt the drink slide down his throat, warm enough to spread the heat through his body, much like an alcoholic drink would. It was bitter and salty, the taste was certainly not pleasant, though he had come to expect that with the dozens of trials he’d done of the substance before. His tongue seemed to protest at the weird sensation, the scalding heat and the almost inedible taste making him wince the first few moments. The warmth that flowed through his throat started steadily spreading to his veins as well, every inch of skin alert and receptive. Jekyll couldn’t help but lean over the table, trying to focus on the task at hand, though it was proving increasingly difficult with the giddy feeling of getting a different result, a brand-new possibility opening up to him. The doctor reached for his journal again, documenting everything that was happening under his skin at that exact second.

_The test subject has consumed 10cl of formula HJ-7. The first thing that can be noticed is its taste, being salty but also more bitter than previous trials of the formula. It stings the tongue. Its temperature is warm, and its heat is slowly but surely taking a hold of the subject, too. Further research needed to conclude if this is due to the temperature of the beverage or rather the formula on its own. Hypersensitivity can also be observed in the test subject, colours seeming brighter, sounds seeming louder and stimuli in general being more noticeable. Slight light-headedness, but it should be kept in mind that might be a result of the situation rather than the beverage itself. No changes in character can be observed for the time being._

He felt euphoric. He felt like at any second, he could just start screaming and laughing and just celebrating that he was finally getting some well-deserved progress. Was it also one of the effects of his formula, along with the feeling of warmth and slight dizziness? Or was this triumph, feeling like he had finally succeeded in doing something that he hadn’t done before? Even if this little experiment of his didn’t instantly bring him to his objective right away, such a drastic reaction change in the liquid must have meant he was on the road to success, even if just slightly closer than the day before. He felt invigorated, as if the liquid brought him to a happier, more carefree state. He was delighted with the results of the night, knowing this could mea--

And then, the sharp pain came.

He felt his heart stop for a second before it started beating twice as fast, perhaps even faster than that. It was an absolute torment, unexpected and brutal, like his muscles were being pressed from all directions, leaving him in paralyzed agony. The pressure was unbearable. He screamed out in pain, feeling the tissue under his reddened skin contract and tear apart, bringing him to sobs and desperate pants for air. Jekyll doubled over, falling on his knees and clutching his stomach, that was torturing him in a way he had never in his life felt before. He coughed up, not being able to bear the earth-shattering scream that was bubbling up in his throat, and little droplets of blood splattered in the tiles of the laboratory when he did so. He, however, couldn’t have known by seeing them, his vision blurry with unshed tears. He could feel all of his muscles rip apart and re-arrange at will, he could feel the bones that stung right under his skin, he could feel everything and it was far too much, far too painful and far too unreal to even begin to describe what type of torment he was in. He prayed for it to stop, he sobbed and wept, clutching the bloodied cold floor with shaky hands that seemed to change before his very eyes. He was truly terrified, certain that this is how he died. How could he have not thought of that? How did he not consider that the mixture of chemicals could have caused a reaction strong enough to kill him altogether? Was he dying? Heavens no, he had still so much to do, so much to see, he had so many conversations to have and so many donations to do, so many scientific advancements to witness, so many contributions to make to medicine, so many lives to save. But this was it, wasn’t it? He was dying, he told himself clutching the vest that covered his red, quickly rising chest, he was certainly dying. As he bent into himself even further, letting his head drop against the freezing cold floor of the laboratory, he closed his tear-filled eyes and coughed up in agony, feeling the blood splatter his shaking, panicked hands. Weak, short of breath, he asked for forgiveness.

But the only reply to his prayers was an incredulous, hysterical laugh that made Jekyll shiver.

He went to move his head, confused as to what could have made that sound. He was alone, he had made sure of it time and time again, terrified of the possibility of someone finding him indulging in the pleasures he got from the darkest of sciences, raw and alive and so unlike him. But as soon as he tried to rise his head up, he found his body did not obey him. He felt his hands unclench from his cerulean tinted vest, but they felt like someone else’s. Not only did they not respond to his wishes and started roaming his body in an uncharacteristically indiscreet type of wonder, but they also felt much smaller, much frailer and weaker that he had ever felt them, roaming against his far too big clothing. The white cotton of his shirt brushed against his shoulder as it fell, too big for his frame. Why was his admittedly large and well cared for body so small all of a sudden? What was moving his body against his wishes? Was it the effect of the green liquid? Jekyll felt the small lithe figure shake, maybe in fear or even excitement, in his own panic he was not sure of what his body seemed to be telling him. And then a pair of hands, _his_ hands, he tried to remind himself, came into his view. They didn’t look like his at all. They were small, sickly pale, as if they belonged to an ill child. Their nails were long and sharp, his bones were visible under the skin, and the man couldn’t help but stare in a silent scream. What was happening? They lowered into the tiles to push the frail frame up, and Jekyll felt the movement in his own body, even when he couldn’t recognize what was happening, or even that body as his own. He felt his heartbeat pounding, terrified, but slightly weaker a second one seemed to vibrate through him as well. The small impersonator got up, looking around in a child-like state of euphoria, a giggle bubbling up in his throat. The doctor wished he were able to keep his head completely logical and analytical about the situation, but his own fear at the unreal situation and the euphoria that his body seemed to be taken over by were clouding his judgement. When his eyes were laid on the full body mirror that stood proudly against the wall of his laboratory, he couldn’t help but stare and feel the terror take a hold of him, throwing him into a panicked state.

The man in the mirror stared back at him.

He was small, short, abnormally so. He looked young, so young, he was probably a young adult, though he couldn’t help but be reminded of a teenager in his frail, tiny build. He looked oddly unnatural, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what was the weird thing about him. He looked sort of unhuman. Maybe it was because his green eyes were too bright, a neon sort of lime that was strikingly reminiscent of the potion he had finally done successfully. Maybe it was because of his way too sharp teeth, spikes like a shark grinning in the mirror at the first vision of his true body. Maybe it was because of his black hair, longer than it should be by a long margin, making him look slightly feminine, specially paired with his long eyelashes and pale, tiny complexion. Maybe it was precisely because of how not traditionally masculine he looked, even when there was a shadow of something wild and unhinged in his eyes. Maybe it was because his eyes, his expression, his whole being was tainted to the very core with an eery shade of evil, dark and animalistic. He was a raw force of nature and it was terrifying yet fascinating to witness him reach out his little hands to his smooth (no wrinkles in sight, Jekyll reminded himself, full of youth and life and hope and pure, unaltered evil), porcelain white skin. He was a sight to behold, a fallen angel in the purest form of the word. He looked ethereal, beautiful, but at the same time he had such a malice in the way he grinned, in the way he was standing, limbs too frail and posture too poor to be a proper gentleman. Henry was well and truly horrified of the man staring back at him in his reflection. Was it even appropriate to call him his reflection? Was he hallucinating? Was he really trapped inside of his head, watching everything unfold from a secondary point of view? What was he even supposed to call the demon-like creature staring at him through the glass, if it had a name at all? The little imp looked deep into his eyes _(their eyes?)_ and made some sort of visual contact with his reflection that made Jekyll feel vulnerable, exposed and afraid. The pale ghost seemed to smile even wider at the fear that the good doctor seemed to radiate.

“Address me as Hyde.” In terror, Jekyll realised that the creature was not only directly talking to him, but he was also replying to the question he mentally made himself. This _monster_ could read his thoughts, could inhabit his body (was it even his when it looked so fundamentally different, so wrong?) at will, and could talk to him even from inside his own mind. He knew the doctor was there with him, even when said doctor himself had no clue on what was even happening at that point. It was terrifying.

And Edward Hyde had never felt so alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where the readers come in. Bully me if you see a typo so I can know and change it, please and thank you. I'm very excited to throw this mess at you all and see where next chapter goes. Hopefully I can establish some of the themes that will be prevalent in this story as a whole. I just hope you were able to enjoy this even if it's kind of already present in the themes of the novel.
> 
> Every comment I get is one more obnoxious-sounding adjective I add into next part. You've had plenty of those in this one.  
> Hoping to see you all soon.


	2. Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit this took longer than expected. I have been fairly distracted lately, so writting down all of my thoughts for this chapter proved to be quite challenging, to say the least. Considering this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one (we're talking 4 Word pages versus 9 of them on this one) and that I scrapped a full page because it wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be and then rewrote it all over again, you can probably see just how much time went into this Behemoth of a chapter.
> 
> Unfortunately, for everyone who showed excitement to see the gremlin in action this chapter, you won't quite get that yet. Though, that is exactly my intention for next chapter, I intend to fully explore Hyde then. For now though, have some Utterson and Jekyll interaction, I personally enjoyed writting them a lot and I would be delighted to know if you did, too!  
> Hopefully you like this absolute wreck.
> 
> Possible trigger warnings for this chapter include: Anxiety/Panic attacks (this chapter is relatively tame, specially if you compare it to last one)

That morning, no fog covered the light posts scattered around Gaunt Street. The thick layer of rain that had been falling from blackened skies had washed it away, leaving the tiles of the sidewalks covered in the little droplets that rhythmically hit the ground. The atmosphere was peaceful, Gabriel thought while taking a sip of his tea from his armchair. It was soothing to witness, to hear the soft rumbling of thunder vibrating through the buildings, to see the water wash away both the dirt and the worries that seemed to be suspended in the polluted air of the city. Mr. Gabriel John Utterson often preferred to remain practical and to stick to whatever worries his job had brought him, but he had to admit that in that particular Saturday morning, where the streets seemed to be deserted and everyone seemed to plan on staying inside, something greater than himself seemed to invite him to get lost it thought. And so, with a hot cup of tea in his hand, smelling of honey and chamomile, and with a feeling of warmth coming from his fireplace that seemed to settle in deep in his core, he seemed to finally have a moment of peace.

Utterson was not exactly fond of fantasizing.

He wasn’t the kind of man to indulge in the pleasures of his own mind. No, he had too much to do, too much to think about, too much existing in his world as it was to fill his monotone, repetitive days with the trouble of a reality other than his own. He would like to, sometimes, to leave the dense piles of paperwork behind and relax for a while, to fall on a sleepless slumber and dream of dreams that could never become true. But he was too busy for that, so he fell asleep and didn’t dream, and when he ever was able to recall any of said dreams, he very sternly and collectedly (in a manner that was so like him) told his cousin if ever asked that he didn’t exactly sleep that well the previous night, but they left it at that, no more words exchanged between them while they walked.

He wasn’t the kind of man that would create convoluted theories about existence itself. That concept wasn’t too foreign to him, since he’d been exposed to his close childhood friends and their wildest dreams where fantasy collides with science for quite a long time, but he wouldn’t even dream of trying to explain the fabric of reality itself. He was deeply supportive and incredibly proud of both of his friends, physician Hastie Robert Lanyon and Doctor Henry Jekyll, but he wouldn’t even dare pretend he understood half of their thought process with coming up with their experimental procedures and particular theories on how mankind operates. He’d been around them enough to know what deep anguish and confusion comes with being a scientist, and quite frankly he couldn’t even fathom the emotional and mental toll of trying to come up with all of those rules the universe binds to. So he would nod and smile when his very esteemed Lanyon told him about his latest thought, or he would laugh with his dear friend Jekyll when he explained in great detail how his latest chemical didn’t react in the way that he expected it to and ended up causing more harm than good, but he would never pretend to understand fully what they meant, because that was not his field, and he wasn’t competent enough on the matters of the mind in his own opinion to give it his time.

He wasn’t the kind of man to give in to fear and confusion, unwavering in the face of the unknown. The people roaming around the dark, foggy streets of London whispered tales of ghosts and ghouls, of monsters undefined and dangers unseen, but Utterson never gave in to the general unease. He did not understand, of course, but he didn’t believe, either. After all, how could something so monstrous exist without having any tangible form or consequence other than maidens and gentlemen being slightly more tense than usual? He did not believe, and therefore did not fear. At least not in public, not in front of other very respected people such as himself, not in front of judging stares of those who prided on being so prim and proper. He hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary just yet, or maybe he just had not caught it, entranced as he was in his own normality, living on his blissful never ending, never varying days. He thought, perhaps when he was alone in the privacy of his room, that some things just did not add up, but like his fellow scientist Lanyon, he didn’t let his heart get the best of his mind, and he didn’t let himself wonder. He believed in monsters, of course, but not in the way kids whispered about the boogie man when they were convinced that no one could hear them and the panic in their voices. No, he believed in monsters, in humans slowly turning into animals when their actions went unchecked. He was a lawyer, so he had seen his fair share of beasts, but never once one that wasn’t wearing the appearance of a human, so until then he would rather keep his head down and stifle a laugh whenever someone mentioned anything of that nature, not daring entertain the thought.

So, Gabriel John Utterson worked. He’d tell you, if asked, that what he did, he did for the greater good. He took pride on doing what was best for everyone, he would draw a very tight but sincere smile and comment on how it was simply what must be done, and that he was glad to keep as much people as possible comfortable and safe. He would never complain about the work, the hours, the weight of so many dreamless nights on his shoulders, he would simply nod in a court manner and would carry on with the conversation, not speaking much but always listening with kind eyes and straight, rigid posture. He would not outwardly tell you about anything particularly interesting, but you would still see his eyes glint with amusement tinted cobalt whenever he heard about the latest stories being shared amongst the crowds, the quiet whispers or loud cackles of amused gentlemen retelling their evenings. He, however, would never take part on it, not wanting to get involved in anything particularly scandalous. Not because he was a lawyer, though it most certainly was a factor to consider, but rather because he was not a conflictive man by nature.

It was probably due to that kind and caring nature of his that he was so shocked, startled out of his own inner monologues, when there was a knock on his door, seeing the pouring rain that had yet to stop and the early hours of the morning. In fact, he had to double check the time before getting up, taking out that beautiful golden pocket watch of his to check the time. 9:38am. It was surprisingly early for anyone to come looking for him, especially on a weekend. Leaving his cup on the little coffee table right next to him, he got up, quickly going to check who was outside. As he brushed his clothing quickly with hands, trying to make himself look slightly more presentable, he opened the wooden door.

He was fairly surprised to see his esteemed friend, Dr. Jekyll, standing all soaked in the rain.

As soon as he lay his eyes on him, he knew there was something that wasn’t quite the same in the way the man looked. He knew him deeply, he had spent many years by his side, and he couldn’t help but notice this particular façade that Jekyll wore was one he only put on when he was deeply unsettled by some occurrence. His smile was slightly too tight, his eyes slightly too lost and his breath slightly too unsteady, and Utterson immediately felt concerned over his best friend’s wellbeing. He looked slightly shaken up, he kept looking around, in a fashion that was almost paranoid, and the man was fairly sure he had not slept well that night, if he had even slept at all. The dark circles that bloomed under his eyes seemed to be a fairly obvious indication of exactly that. Gabriel immediately stepped aside, rushing the doctor inside and closing the door behind them, effectively trying to stop the fairly cold wind from creeping any further into his home, and in turn trying to stop his friend from getting even more affected by the elements as well.

“Goodness gracious, Harry.” The lawyer took the soaking wet top hat from him, with a shake of his head and a concerned smile. The doctor reciprocated, smiling back at him in a brighter fashion. It was perfectly ineffective, seeing as that only heightened Utterson’s worry. “You are more than welcome at any hour of any day, but I must admit this is very unlike you. What gives?”

“I am truly sorry to come here at such hours and with such a weather, but something urgent happened and I could barely think of anyone but you to be of help in this scenario.” The doctor’s words certainly rang true to him, seeing the state he was in. The lawyer shook his head slightly in negation, looking at his old friend with a fond expression, though the frown never truly faded from his features.

“It would seem that way, seeing you forgot to bring an umbrella with you even when it’s pouring outside.” Once Gabriel had said that, Jekyll seemed to snap out of whatever odd state of shock and nervousness he was in, coming to his senses at once. He opened his eyes impossibly wide and checked his own state.

His clothes were dripping into the wooden floor of Utterson’s office, coating it with the freezing cool water of September rain, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the little puddle that was forming at his feet. He was sure he’d probably be getting a cold by the time the next morning came, seeing he was feeling soaked to his bones. How could he have let himself get so carried away, so out of his own mind that he just rushed to his friend’s home without any type of awareness of his surroundings? His emerald green eyes looked back, away from his wet coat and to Utterson’s expression. He was honestly quite surprised to see that instead of disappointed, he looked slightly fond when his eyes met him.

“I am so, so sorry--”

“Have you slept tonight, Jekyll?” That question certainly shocked the doctor, that just blinked, as if he had a bit of a struggle understanding the words being spoken to him. There was a small pause where they just looked at each other, concerned blue to confused green.

“Pardon?”

“I asked if you’ve slept tonight.” The man crossed his arms, patiently, as if he were giving the doctor time to think about what exactly he was going to reply. The doctor in front of him didn’t wait until he gave his answer, however, looking away and chuckling in that way that was so distinctly his, warm and sincere.

“What kind of question is that, John?” The frown on his friend’s face deepened even further at those words, especially when he didn’t raise his gaze, avoiding making eye contact with him. “Of course I have. Where does that concern come from?”

“Oh really? Have you?” The tone in which the interrogation was spoken let the other know that he had not been believed, not even by a moment. He did raise his eyes then, nervous to see what he’d find when he looked at his expression. What he saw was that exact same expression Utterson used so often in the courtroom. “Then you won’t mind explaining your erratic behaviour, why you seem so jumpy today, the dark circles that are starting to form under your eyes and your constant looking around, my friend? Surely if you’ve slept it will easily explainable. Won’t it, Henry?”

The doctor didn’t even bother replying. He knew it would be futile.

“Do me a favour, Harry, and when you try to lie to me at the very least make sure it’s some type of believable lie.” He let out a small sigh, uncrossing his arms to rub at his temple slightly, as if he were trying to relieve some of the pressure of the perpetual state of stress he seemed to be subjected to. Jekyll couldn’t help but draw a small smile, seeing how his ever caring, ever sweet friend was once again suffering the effects of worrying just a tad too much about everyone and everything.

“Sometimes I forget just how long we’ve known each other. It was foolish of me to think I could hide something like that from you.” For once, the lawyer responded to the doctor’s laugh with a little chuckle of his own. The tension seemed to fade from Henry’s frame slightly, feeling at ease with the current atmosphere. He was with an esteemed friend. He was not alone. He was safe. “Yes, you are right, unfortunately something disturbed my usual rest tonight.”

“Is whatever has troubled you this night the reason you’re here so early?” His tone was back to that deep but gentle voice of his, and the brunette felt compelled to agree, giving a little nod to prove his theories true. Once his question had been wordlessly answered, Utterson walked towards the fireplace that stood proudly in the middle of the wall, between bookshelves and paintings that adorned the wooden walls, motioning the doctor to accompany him deeper inside his office. “Please, stand closer to the fireplace. That will warm you up, and hopefully you’ll dry in less time, as well. Would you be interested in a cup of tea?”

“Thank you, Gabriel, I could certainly use one right now.” Jekyll obliged what his friend had asked of him and stepped closer to the fire that was warming the room. It felt nice, he thought, clutching his cold, soaking cloak. Being near the heat source was certainly helping his current state. He was slowly starting to relax, and the warmth that started spreading through him was also easing his nerves.

Though, as soon as that thought had entered his mind, the doctor paled and fought to supress the small shiver that tried to take over him. That sensation seemed familiar in the worst way possible. He did his best effort to try and not scream right then and there, subjected to the far too vivid retellings that his mind was projecting for him to see. Those small, freezing cold hands running through his skin, those little gasps and huffs of air that fogged up the mirror in front of him, those little sinister giggles that left him horrified, forever tangled in his mind like a grapevine gripping him tighter and tighter, until he cannot longer fill his lungs with air and is irremediably left to suffocate, inside of his own head, his own memories, thoughts and regrets, every single little whisper that was spoken to him in that sing song voice that would forever haunt him. All the warmth he was previously feeling was now draining, along with the colour in his face. He clutched at his clothing and he was convinced for a moment that he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, everything was far too much an--

“Harry?” He felt like he had woken up from a nightmare when Utterson reached his hand out to hold his shoulder, suddenly grounding him to reality again. He had to take a second to blink, to get used to his surroundings once he was snapped out of his trance, taking a moment to breathe deeply, not letting his initial panic take over him completely. The lawyer noticed, and Jekyll was immensely grateful that he didn’t comment. Instead, he just offered a cup of hot tea, which the doctor took with shaky hands. “There, this should be of much needed help, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Indeed, I’m sure my system would appreciate some warm tea. Thank you, Gabriel.” He took a slow, careful sip. It tasted bittersweet, smooth and sugary but still reminiscent of stronger herbs. It felt good to have something grounding him even further into reality. His friend just smiled and wordlessly gestured to one of the armchairs that rested around the little coffee table, enticing him to sit down and allow himself to relax for as much as he saw fit. The doctor did just that, leaving his cloak on the hanger besides the door to avoid the wet coat that he was wearing to cause even more of a mess. Once he was done with the clothing, he sat down, while an unspoken but still noticeable gratitude shone on his eyes.

“Don’t mention it.” He sat down too, watching his friend’s movements carefully, trying to make sure he wasn’t getting too overwhelmed with what was happening. Jekyll, however, just held the teacup closer to his chest, as if he were trying to warm himself up from the heart to the rest of his body. Maybe he was just shaken up beyond what the lawyer had initially thought and was comforting himself by holding something warm ( _anything_ warm) closer to him. It was equal parts endearing and concerning.

“You truly are too nice.” Henry gave him a smile from the other side of the table, but it looked slightly different than his usual charming grin, all happiness and courtesy. It was raw, real, and to be completely honest it struck Utterson as afraid. It was a slight relief to see one of his friend’s most real smiles, it had been quite a long time since he saw such a sincere expression on his face, even if the circumstances were slightly odd. He just nodded in acknowledgement, letting him catch his breath, giving him as much space as he pleased. When he saw that he was gathering himself, however, he couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t mean to be rude or nosy, you know I value your privacy and your tendency to keep things to yourself, but I really feel like I must ask what’s troubling you.” Once Gabriel had said that, Jekyll seemed to tense up once again, even if slightly. Unfortunately for him, the lawyer had a keen eye for changes in behaviour. He just rushed a quick reply, trying to make sure he let his intentions be known before his friend got defensive, seeing as he tended to isolate himself when he felt judged or questioned. “Of course, you can take your time with your answer, I am absolutely willing to wait for you. I’d just like to help you with this matter. This seems to be quite the big deal for you, is it not?”

“It most certainly is.” The doctor conceded with a small sigh, closing his eyes and willing himself to let go of some of the tension clouding his better judgement. When he opened them again, he felt slightly more focused on the request at hand. “You see, I could really use your assistance in this matter, but I am certain you won’t be too happy about my request once you actually know what it is.”

“Oh, don’t be silly Jekyll, I’m sure it cannot be that bad.” Utterson looked to the side with a fond tone. It was quite characteristic of his dear childhood friend to worry about every single detail. He had a certain method to do things, so once he depended on others (be it their approval or collaboration) he got extremely defensive and antsy. His fond, exasperated look hardened when he saw that his friend’s resolute didn’t change at all. If anything, instead of easing him the comment seemed to tense him even further.

“You don’t want to know how bad this gets, Gabriel.” He couldn’t help but run a hand through his hair nervously, trying to keep his mind completely cool and collected while he tried to think about just how he was going to explain, how he was going to convey how deep this went, how dangerous of a game he was playing, how much he was putting on the line in every single move he made. The other man seemed to notice, however, based on how his expression fell once he saw just how much regret and restrained fear laced those words of his.

“If you are truly that perturbed over this issue, I would think it’s beneficial for you to tell me. After all, not only you’ll be letting out your worries with a friend, you’ll also be informing your lawyer. Wouldn’t you agree that is the best course of action?” From the seat, the other raised his head from under his hands slightly, looking back at the black-haired man, that was trying to look as non-judgemental and understanding as he possibly could. He knew he was probably only doing it to ease his nerves in that specific moment, but to be honest he was grateful all the same. So, closing his eyes and letting all of his thoughts screech to a halt for only one moment, he just let go of himself.

“I would like to change my will.”

There it was. He had finally said it. He didn’t have the courage to open his eyes and face whatever was right in front of him at that exact second, but he knew he was probably not going to like what he saw once he did. His pulse was increasing so rapidly that he felt like he was being deafened by it, the twin heartbeats under his skin drowning every sound coming from outside his own body. He felt paralyzed, as if everything he had been fighting for, everything he had been trying to make from scratch over the years was crumbling right in front of him, he couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t let his whole research, his _purpose_ go to waste in the blink of an eye. His clothing suddenly felt too heavy, the air around him felt too cold, everything felt like it was far too much and yet not nearly enough, he had to overcome the situation at hand, otherwise the fear of failure would swallow him whole leaving not a single trace behind it. He opened his eyes.

“Did I hear that correctly?”

Utterson wasn’t standing up, like he thought he’d be. He was still sitting on his armchair, teacup in hand, but he was not as comfortable as he seemed when he had first closed his eyes. He was not overly panicked or anything of the sort, Jekyll observed while trying to lull his growing anxiety, but he couldn’t help but notice he looked restless, as if some type of discomfort had taken over him at his request. He guessed it was natural, he still had a while before he had to put his will on practical use, or so he hoped, and his good friend was probably surprised that he was changing his mind on a will that had been pretty much a perfect example of what was expected of him: a substantial sum to relatives he honestly didn’t quite remember, donations to charity, donations to medicine and some of his fortune to close friends, who would probably feel guilty accepting but would take the amounted money anyways. Of course, changing suddenly such a well thought out finale to his possessions was slightly out of the ordinary, to say the least.

“I want to change my will. And as my lawyer, I thought you would be able to help me in that matter.”

“As a lawyer I certainly can, Henry.” The doctor looked up, relieved at the response. He honestly hadn’t been expecting his dear friend to support him in this matter, so that reply had certainly been a surprise for him. However, even if the response was fairly positive, Gabriel got up, a certain sign that he felt uneasy at what was being asked of him. “That much is true, but I’m afraid that as a friend I will not be letting you do so. As sorry as I might be for this, I am not changing your will. At least not until you explain why the sudden change in your resolve.”

“Why would you not let me? It’s my will, and I presume it is perfectly legal to change your mind about things you’ve written in the past, is it not?” The brunette insisted, crossing one leg over the other while he huffed, hopefully not loud enough for his companion to hear, but still trying to relieve the sense of frustration that seemed to be building up inside of him. He heard a small hum coming from the other, a sign of acknowledgement but also a tell that the man was deep in thought.

“It’s perfectly legal, yes, and if you do explain away what irks me, I’ll gladly assist you in that regard, but you must understand my position right now. I simply cannot let you do so where we currently stand.” As a response, the doctor merely blinked in slight confusion.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite follow your reasoning, Utterson.”

“You’re a smart man, Henry. I’m sure you’ll understand what I mean.” Utterson tended his hand to his friend, as if the gesture would make it easier for him to follow. A veil of silence covered the room for an instant in which they simply looked at each other, equal parts frustration and tension, both for different reasons. The standing man sighed, leaving the teacup on the mahogany coffee table, and the doctor could not bear the nervousness taking a hold of him any longer.

“Please do explain then.”

“You’ve knocked on my door this morning at an unusual time for you to go around, saying you had something important to share and seeming so troubled. You look sleepless, jumpy, almost afraid in the way you’re acting. You’re constantly getting lost in thought and get startled whenever you’re broken out of your own mind. You forgot your umbrella, for heaven’s sake!” Gabriel listed with increasing concern. He was right, Jekyll pondered, he was acting in an awfully different attitude than he usually did. Coming to his office without any type of explanation would probably concern his friend more than anything. “You haven’t even told me what you want to change about the will yet, so I might be completely off track, but you certainly cannot blame an old friend for worrying about you when you are acting so strangely. One could even assume you’ve been threatened!”

“Heavens no! That’s certainly not the case.” Henry got up, smiling in a nervous manner, trying to make sure the lawyer didn’t get the wrong idea. A single misunderstanding could be the ruin of him and the purpose he was trying to fulfil coming to see him in the first place.

“Then some clarification about this whole ordeal would be awfully helpful.” His expression didn’t waver, calculating and professional, even when some of that warmth of care still remained on his features, his concern shining through. The other let out a sigh, knowing he wasn’t able to explain much in the situation he was in. Still, he tried to calm himself internally, with a wave of confidence that would never truly get to him and a sliver of comfort that would never fully reach him.

“You see, I unfortunately cannot share much about my current situation, but there’s a certain fair bit of information I can disclose to you.” That certainly seemed to garner the reaction the doctor was expecting it would, seeing as Utterson raised his eyebrow in interest, hopefully hoping to get more information.

“Very well then. I am listening.”

“I have…” Jekyll hesitated, pausing for a brief moment to think about what exactly he wanted to say. How much truth should he actually tell so the lies don’t sting as much? What exactly was he supposed to tell him in that situation to begin with? “I have met someone, you could say.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Indeed. You see, I unfortunately can’t tell you much about the incident, but…” The brunette paused before he reached for his teacup again. The warm reassurance would do him well, he reasoned with himself while he fidgeted with the porcelain between his fingers. The mere thought of the pristine white surface made him sick to his stomach, being reminded of the previous night with any warning. Clearing his throat, he mentally reprimanded himself for leaving the thought unfinished, hanging on the air along with that very obvious edge of tension and nervousness that seemed to irradiate from the both of them. And so, he spoke up again, a breathy string of words reminiscent of a whisper. “…what I can tell you is that I would be interested in adding a new name into my will.”

“How come?” Was the only reply he got. Utterson felt oddly on edge, he observed. He looked as though he harboured extraordinarily strong feelings for this situation his dear friend found himself in, but to be completely honest with himself he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what was rubbing him in such a wrong way. And as a result, he wanted to give Jekyll the benefit of the doubt, letting him explain himself before making his admittedly irrational concerns known. The aforementioned noticed that the lawyer was holding his tongue but decided to speak instead, hoping to be done with the predicament as soon as possible.

“Well, the beneficiary needs it, I can confide you that much. He’s not exactly in a good place right now, and I just couldn’t stand seeing someone in such a need go unattended.”

“So you offered your help.” The lawyer concluded, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, trying his best to understand what his friend was trying to get at with his cryptic words and all of the omitted information he was very obviously cherry-picking with utmost care.

“What else was I supposed to do, Utterson? What would you have done in such a situation? I fear my conscience wouldn’t have left me live if I hadn’t aided the poor man.” His grip on the cup of tea got tighter as he defended his position. It might have been irrational of him, but he felt like he needed to show just how committed he was to his decision while facing his friend.

“It’s likely, knowing your virtues.” The lawyer agreed, closing his eyes and reaching for his tea too, taking a moment to sip on it while he thought about his course of action. His old friend had good intentions, that much was certain, but he had to admit he was shocked at the whole ordeal. After all, how much did the good doctor know that unnamed person he wanted to give a sum of his money to? And in prospect of his death? How much of it was he even planning on giving him? Surely, he’d know him if Jekyll had known him for long enough, but he was seemingly hellbent on getting his final wishes altered to include him without ever revealing his identity, whatever that was, at least for now. And how long did had he even known this guy for? Years? Months? He simply couldn’t be impulsive enough to just alter a vital document like that for someone he met recently. But then again, with him acting so strangely, who could say for sure? Sighing, he raised his eyes. “I’m afraid if you do want to include whoever your protégé is in your will, you will have to give me his identity.”

“I’m afraid I--” Henry hesitated, pausing for a second to think. The lawyer was right, of course he was, he would have to give him a specific name, someone to write down in the documents, someone to reclaim what had been assigned to him. Running a discreet hand through his gingerbread-coloured locks, he collected his thoughts and decided that risking the name being recognized would be the less of two evils. “It’s Hyde. Edward Hyde.”

“I see. Edward Hyde. Okay, we’ll have to clarify what exactly are the changes that you want made, but then again, I can’t stop you if you are completely sure this is what you want.” He nodded, probably leaving his concerns for a slightly latter time, making way to his desk rapidly. The lawyer, in fact, reached for the book with a hard leather cover that was resting on his office desk, nestled discreetly in between folders and lone papers, waiting to be reviewed and filled. His friend couldn’t help the fond smile, though it was tight with nervousness and effort. “Wait just a second, I will have to write his name down to verify before approving of the new will definitively. Formalities, you know.” The smile dropped from Jekyll’s face immediately. Documentation, he realised. Hyde would need documentation in order to truly exist. It would be better if he could simply not exist in the eyes of the law, but he couldn’t risk it, he had to make sure the little demon had every single resource he might have needed, and that included giving him the opportunity of inheriting his fortune if something were to happen to himself, if he were to get accidentally stuck in the smooth, small body. The gears in the doctor’s head immediately started turning at a rapid pace.

“Oh! How foolish of me!” He lit up the room with a dazzling smile and a warm chuckle that seemed to lighten the mood considerably. Utterson looked up from the endless stream of papers covering his desk to his friend, who was laughing at himself with amusement just as obvious as exasperation. “I’m so sorry for not realising sooner. I wouldn’t want to be needlessly wasting your precious time with all that paperwork. He’s still got no documentation that ties him to London, I’m afraid. You see, he’s just recently moved, so I am not sure he disposes of any documents for himself just yet. He won’t be showing up in your logs, unfortunately.” The doctor briefly thought to himself how he was so quick and talented when it came to lies when he more often than not prided himself in how honest he was, in just how rightful and thoughtful he could be. However, the lawyer frowned slightly, which wasn’t lost on his eyes.

“Are you convinced that’s the case, Jekyll?”

“I am truly certain. What’s the matter, Gabriel? Is anything bothering you?” He took a sip of his tea, letting the warm liquid calm him down. He couldn’t suspect a thing, he told himself, that would be impossible. But still, the nagging thought at the back of his head kept eating at him. Maybe he knows, it insisted, wicked whispers and sick, twisted words of fear and caution, maybe he knows you’re lying. He tried to reason with himself, the little perverse voice pushing him further and further into a state of distress. He knows, it repeated again, covered in the sweet melody that could only disguise cyanide. Jekyll just held his breath and soldiered on, his smile as bright as ever and his eyes just as shining. His companion simply looked back down again, deep in thought.

“I don’t know, it’s just-- I have witnessed similar thing happen before with wanted criminals trying to leave their identities behind, covering up their tracks by manufacturing a new name for themselves. Are you sure this is not what we’re seeing here?” He stared in wide eyed shock at Utterson. That was something he was not expecting to hear from him, to be completely honest with himself. A criminal. That was the furthest thing that crossed his mind when he first saw the lithe figure staring back at him in his own body.

No, he could never see a criminal. There was certainly something evil in those green eyes, twisted and deranged and certainly more animalistic than anything he had ever witnessed in his entire life. He looked wild and young and untamed but so, so beautiful from the pure chaos that seemed to radiate from his broken, sharp smile. He was all porcelain, sharp and pale, dangerous yet delicate. He saw strength, he saw youth, he saw power, remorseless and unapologetic. He saw promises written on black and red ink, bruising and terrifying, a fallen angel blessing the world with pure, unadulterated violence. He had all of the freedom in the world to become one, but he could never, never see him as a criminal. He saw all of his potential, all of his hopes and dreams of destruction and liberty, and even then, he could never find it in his heart to fully condemn him for his drive, his train of thoughts, for he was more than acquainted with them, too. In a logical sense, he could become a criminal, that much was true, but Henry didn’t blame him, seeing as that restrain that helped the upper gentlemen from ignoring social etiquette is exactly what had brought him to existence in the first place, the urge to set himself free at last. It couldn’t be helped.

“My goodness, you are very strange today, are you not?” His thoughts stopped at once, his hands slightly jerking with the effort of snapping his mind out of whatever trance it was submerged in. He had to recollect himself. It was a matter of whether he could get one of his oldest friends to believe him. He needed his support. He _needed_ to focus.

“He is not a criminal.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hyde. He’s not a criminal.” He repeated himself, feeling slightly embarrassed at how quickly his conscience jumped to defend him. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, looking to relieve some of the tension that was building up in the area. “I realise now that I hadn’t answered your question, and I wanted to relieve your concerns. I’m sure he’s not a criminal. He merely is getting settled into London, looking for a place to stay after everything he has gone through. I can’t help but feel sympathy for him. I doubt he knows anyone around the city just yet, so I cannot bear the thought of this poor person roaming around aimlessly through Cavendish Square without any sort of guidance. You know this place can be tricky, and knowing no one willing to help you to adjust…”

“You are too good, friend. You try to help everyone the best you can, you try to be the best version of yourself you can possibly be, and you end up trusting others who you don’t know that well just because you see the good in everyone. Your charitable nature will be your downfall, my dear doctor, and it will get you in trouble one of these days.” His old friend shook his head while sighing, closing his eyes and resigning himself. He had good intentions, of course, but he silently prayed that he didn’t get into any compromising situation when he tried to defend others. He was way too kind of a person, way too accepting and caring and trustworthy. An easy target for anyone who was looking to take advantage of someone, the lawyer thought bitterly. The doctor’s eyes, however, casted downwards in a pensive expression. If only he knew how right he was. If only he knew how far he was willing to go.

“I do not mean to worry you with my troubles, Gabriel. I’m sorry if this has caused you any distress, that was the furthest thing from my intention.”

“Do not fret, it’s completely fine. I am simply trying to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into. It’s my job to warn you about this sort of legal implications, is it not?” They both chuckled slightly, apparently amused now that the atmosphere surrounding them had changed. It wasn’t as tense anymore, that thick veil of nervousness in the air replaced with that lighter, warmer sense of familiarity. They could finally feel the heat of the fireplace comforting them again.

“It most definitely is. And I’m thankful for your dedication, protecting me from my own impulsive nature must not be an easy feat.” Henry mused with a playful smile. This he could work with. The sense of ease and warmth that plagued the office was the best thing that could have ever possibly happened to him in this situation. He felt like whatever was waiting for him once he made way back home could wait just a little longer, and for the first time in that rainy, cold morning, he truly felt like he was simply chatting with a friend and not being interrogated by a lawyer.

“It certainly isn’t, I’ll tell you that much.” He let out a small, court laugh that no one but his closest friends had ever heard. Utterson might have been a serious person, cold and stoic and calculating, but with the right company he became the most caring, understanding and kind company one could possibly have. The brunette couldn’t help but smile as he could visibly see the edge seep from his shoulders, leaving a relieved, delighted man who was happy to have his companion by his side, drinking tea on a Saturday morning. “Though, to be completely frank with you, I’m glad that you are aware that the decision you plan on taking is impulsive. However, I will do my best to have everything sorted out as soon as possible. Though, I’m afraid this little Hyde of yours will have to get valid documentation first, I cannot help you on that regard with his collaboration.” Once he was done with the chuckle that left his lips he drank from the cup once again. Even when discussing the same topic from before, it felt different. This time, neither of them felt nothing but casual conversation, rather than the tension looming over them from a few minutes prior.

“Of course, of course. I’ll try to reach out to him; I wouldn’t want him giving you any more trouble. I’m doing that more than enough as it is already.”

“Nonsense.” Gabriel rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile and Henry laughed as a response, feeling the energy that he had lost the previous night slowly coming back to him. He felt revitalized, as if the concern and fear that had been taunting him were now eased off of him, letting him relax and breathe. “Just make sure you take care of yourself, that’s all I ask of you.”

“I will try my best.”

Henry Jekyll had absolutely no clue just how difficult that would become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of chapter two! And already, there's a LOT of words. A lot of them. I think I might have to try and refrain myself from writting so much in the future, since that might be slightly too slow and dense. Do let me know what you thought about it, please, that would mean the world to me! And, as always, bully me very hard if you see a typo, just endlessly bug me about it so I make sure to change it. I've got negative braincells, so I could certainly use another pair of eyes to help with my grammar.
> 
> I'd specially like to thank Mangolina and Human Lab Rat for the comments on last chapter, because they honestly brought me so much drive to keep on writting. Thank you! I'm excited to see where next chapter leads us. Feedback is much appreciated, as always. Read you all on next update! :)


End file.
